Mobile electronic devices with two panels that can be moved between a retracted position in which a keypad is concealed and an extended position in which the keypad is not concealed that use a sliding or swiveling movement are known in the art. In these known devices the mechanical function of the sliding or swiveling movement is usually restricted to the aspect of covering and uncovering a keypad and/or display or other user interface elements.